No Need for Dragonballs Episode 1 A New Freind
by Russ
Summary: Tenchi Universe (Tenchi TV) and the OVA so most of the main characters you’ve seen from there will appear here as well. It also crosses a bit with Dragonball Z with the existence of Dragonballs and immensely powerful warriors. Ryoko and Tenchi had fin


Ep. 1 - A New Friend  
  
Tenchi Muyo and Dragonball Z is owned/copyrighted by their respective companies.  
  
I'm Russ , and what you're about to read is my first real attempt at a fanfiction. It's based around Tenchi Universe (Tenchi TV) and the OVA so most of the main characters you've seen from there will appear here as well. It also crosses a bit with Dragonball Z with the existence of Dragonballs and immensely powerful warriors. Ryoko and Tenchi had finally chosen to be together, and Aeka is still living at the house for now. You'll see when it happens. Anyway, I'll stop flapping my yap and let you get right to the story. Enjoy! Send all hate mail / fan mail to scottm@hot.rr.com  
  
  
  
It was the beginning of a beautiful day, with the sun just beginning to crest the distant mountains and the first rays of sunlight falling into the valley where Tenchi's house was located. Birds were chirping, the crickets were quieting down for the day, and a light breeze was blowing the warm summer air into Tenchi's room. It was approaching seven o'clock am, and it was about time for the house to get going. Tenchi began to stir slightly. Still groggy with sleep, he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up in bed. He stretched and yawned, and looked out the window to the beginning of another day. Once again, he was already dressed, since he had a bad habit of sleeping with his clothes on. He yawned again and tossed back his covers from the bed and looked for his slippers, which were nowhere to be found. Undaunted, he got up and looked around his room. Finding his slippers at the foot of the bed, he slid his feet into them, walked to his door, and just as he was about to slide the door open he felt a couple of arms grab his shirt.  
"Good Morning, Tenchi." Ryoko was floating in the air and had wrapped her arms around Tenchi in a hug. She landed with a light thud on the floor, still keeping her arms wrapped around him. She had on a very pretty light blue dress with a blue and purple sash. This one particular dress didn't have a tail attached to it. He rolled his eyes, smiled, and gently took Ryoko's arm and unwrapped himself.  
"Good Morning to you too, Ryoko." He yawned again and started walking down the hallway to the washroom. "Stop moving my slippers around the room."  
She ignored the last comment. "Tenchiii, where are you going?" She questioned in that tone that usually meant she was in a flirting mood.  
"I need to use the washroom. I had a lot to drink last night and well, I need to do what comes naturally." He slid open the door and stepped inside. He glanced back at Ryoko. "And please stay out this time, okay? Privacy is a good thing." He slid the door closed.  
Once again, Ryoko was standing outside with a dejected look on her face. "Um… Are you sure you'll be alright in there?" She giggled, remembering the first time she did that. She then began scratching at the door.  
Inside, Tenchi removed his shirt and tossed it into the growing pile of clothes. Noticing how the pile was now 2 feet tall, he realized that he'd need to do the laundry real soon. Wandering over to the toilet, he pulled his shorts down and sat down. Remembering what happened a long time ago, he glanced at the wall, which this time didn't have Ryoko's head poking through it. Sighing in relief, he grabbed a magazine that was sitting on the bathroom sink. Thumbing through a few pages and finding nothing of interest, he placed it back onto the sink, stood up, and hitched up his shorts. He grabbed a bath towel and a washrag that were nearby and slung them over his shoulder. He could still hear Ryoko scratching at the bathroom door. He laughed to himself, remembering the days after his fight with Kagato and how Ryoko acted so silly.  
"Ryoko, I'm coming out, so don't fall on your face again."  
"Oh, alright!" She backed away from the door as Tenchi slid it open.  
"I'm going to go take a bath before breakfast. See you at the table, okay?" He started walking downstairs with Ryoko right on his heels, trying to grab him for another hug.  
"Oh! I'll take one with you!" She grabbed Tenchi's hand and floated into the air with him hanging below.  
"No!!! I mean… I'm not going to be long. Please put me down and go wait for breakfast on the couch or something. I didn't have the greatest night's rest so I'm still a bit sleepy. I'm sure I'll feel better after a quick bath. Now please, go do something useful." He remembered the huge pile of laundry in the bathroom. "I've got an idea, why not do the wash? There's a pile of clothes in the bathroom almost two feet tall! If you need help, I'm sure my dad or Sasami would be glad to help you."  
"Ohhh, but I'd rather take a bath right now with you," she whined.   
Tenchi sighed and walked across the yard to the lake with the floating onsen over it. Just before he put his foot into the lake water, he was teleported to the entrance. Ryoko was right behind him. He looked back at her with his face red. She had a huge smile on her face, and she giggled lightly. He opened the door and walked inside. The humid air rushed into his nostrils as he took in a deep breath. Walking behind a tree, and making sure Ryoko wasn't watching, he removed his shorts and wrapped his bath towel around his waist. He stepped out from behind the tree and saw Ryoko, butt naked. He turned super red and his nose started to bleed. He quickly turned away and stepped into the warm water. Ryoko laughed.  
"You're still as shy as I remember." She moved over toward Tenchi and grabbed him in another hug. "Ahhh, this is the life. Don't you feel comfortable and relaxed here, Tenchi?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, this is a very nice and calming place to be. It feels so good hearing the waterfalls and sitting here in the warm water."  
She watched him dreamily. She loved him so much and whenever he agreed with her, it served to strengthen her bond with him even more. She sighed calmly and smiled sweetly. "I could just sit here all day, couldn't you?"  
"No, not really. I hate it when my skin gets pruned, and secondly, I've got too many chores to take care of to even consider it. Sorry Ryoko, but I've got to be a busybody like Sasami around the house because nothing gets themselves done. Today I've got to go to the field and get another basket of carrots and I've got a variety of other things to do as well."  
Ryoko frowned. "Oh… okay then. Well, wouldn't want you to get behind schedule!" She grabbed his washcloth and a bar of soap. "Ready for me to wash your back and then you can wash mine?"  
"Yes, and thank you, Ryoko." He again turned red. She giggled again, lathered up the washrag and gently began scrubbing his back.  
  
As usual, Sasami was up before everybody else. She had a very good night sleep, since she was usually exhausted from the tasks from the day before. She was wearing her usual pink and blue dress, with sash. She was already preparing a massive breakfast of various favorite foods for the family. Grabbing a kitchen knife, she speedily sliced up a bunch of carrots and tossed them into the frying pan. Grabbing the salt, she sprinkled a little onto the vegetables, and put it back into its place on the counter. She started humming a happy tune to herself as she lowered the heat to allow the food to simmer. Ryo-Ohki was nearby, quietly meowing to herself and watching Sasami with interest. She saw her slice up the carrots and toss them into the pan, which really got her mouth watering. Feeling mischievous and daring this morning, she lightly hopped up onto the counter behind Sasami and found a couple carrots that weren't touched yet. Her eyes flashed toward Sasami, who didn't notice her. Grabbing a carrot, she darted off the counter and tore through the kitchen into the living room. Sasami turned just in time to see a blur of orange and brown go tearing out of the room.  
"Ryo-Ohki! Come back here with that!" Sasami started to go after Ryo-Ohki, then stopped. "Oh, you… oh well. We have tons of carrots anyway." She turned her attention back to the stove for a moment to make sure everything was cooking okay, and then she quickly went out to the shed. She slid open the door and walked in without turning on the light. Walking to the basket of carrots, she pulled out three small ones. She slid the door closed after exiting the shed and went back to the kitchen. She washed the carrots and put them up on the counter with the other ones. Grabbing a washrag, she quickly wiped down the counter in preparation for another dish she was going to prepare.  
A few minutes later, she checked the time. It was nearing seven fifty. She then went to the dining table and set the tablecloth. She then placed nine pairs of chopsticks for everybody in the center of the table. She placed a dozen plates next to the chopsticks, and then got out the cloth napkins and placed those next to the plates. Heading back into the kitchen, she grabbed two of the five dishes and brought those out to the table and set them down. She returned to the kitchen and somehow managed to grab all three plates at once. She returned to the table and set those down in the center. She saw Tenchi's father sitting on the couch.  
"Breakfast will be ready in just a few more minutes! I hope you're good and hungry! We have lots to eat today."  
"Thank you, Sasami. You're such a good cook and always so bright and cheery in the morning. It sure does smell good." His mouth started watering. He loved Sasami's cooking. He then turned his attention back to his newspaper as Sasami returned to the kitchen.  
  
Aeka looked at the clock in her bedroom. It was 7:50am, so she decided it was time to get going. Groaning lightly and stretching, half the joints in her body cracked and popped as her body was still waking up. She turned a little red and glanced around the room to see if anybody else was present. Finding herself alone, she tossed back her covers and got up. Walking to the closet, she picked out her usual purple dress robe and sash and put them on. She decided not to wear the second layer of clothing since it already felt like it was going to be a very warm day. Moving over toward the window, she pulled back the curtain and peered outside, squinting from the bright sunshine.  
"Mmmm, today is going to be another beautiful day." She took in a deep breath of fresh air. She felt so calm and peaceful today.   
She noticed some movement in the onsen over the lake. "Hmm, I wonder who is in there this early in the morning?" Grabbing a pair of binoculars that she kept in one of her storage bins, she again peered inside the onsen. Seeing Tenchi and Ryoko in there, she turned a little red, realizing she just was peeping on both of them. She sighed, and put the binoculars back into the bin. She was disappointed when Tenchi had chosen Ryoko over her, but she was a good sport about it. She realized that it was his choice to make and no amount of pressure could change his mind. She felt a little lonely since that day, but Tenchi was still always very nice to her, and continued to allow her to stay at his home. He comforted her when she was feeling down, much to the displeasure of Ryoko. So she decided to remain at his home, to be his personal guardian.  
She yawned, and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Wandering downstairs, she heard the usual noises from the kitchen. Nobuyuki was also awake, sitting on the couch reading his newspaper. He nodded in her direction when she passed by.  
"Breakfast will be ready in just a few moments. Sasami has already put most of the food on the table."  
"Ah, okay. I'll go and see if Sasami needs any help." She smiled sweetly and went into the kitchen.  
"Sasami? Is everything all right in here? Do you need any help with anything?" She looked at her little sister who was frantically trying to clean up the mess.  
"Oh, Aeka! Yes, could you please grab a washrag and just wipe off that counter behind me? Then after that, could you go get everybody and tell everyone breakfast is ready? Tenchi and Ryoko are…"  
"Yes, I know where they're at." She turned red.  
"Um… okay. And you know where Washu and Grandfather are. That's all, thank you sis." She smiled her cutest way.  
Aeka quickly wiped down the counter and then went outside. She walked around the house until she could see the lake and the floating onsen, and walked toward it. Just before stepping into the lake itself, she was transported to the entrance. She turned red again, and quietly rapped on the door.  
"Ryoko? Tenchi? Breakfast is ready. Come and get it before it gets cold." She opened the door and peered inside.  
Tenchi and Ryoko were sitting with their backs to her, but Tenchi heard Aeka open the door. He turned. "Okay, Aeka. We'll be out of here in a moment. Thanks for telling us." He smiled at her, and in doing so, made Ryoko feel a ping of jealousy. However, she held her tongue and didn't say anything, since she did know how Aeka felt after Tenchi had made his choice. She herself would have been devastated if she were rejected over Aeka or anybody else for that matter.   
Aeka closed the door and turned. She still had feelings for Tenchi, but she was still feeling lonely. This was the second time she has been left alone. The first time was with her brother, Yosho, and now again with Tenchi. She sighed and walked toward the edge of the onsen, where she was transported to the ground below. Making her way across the yard, she turned and looked back, still wishing Tenchi could be with her.   
She went back inside and made her way to Washu's lab. Stepping through the door into subspace, she found the other door directly in front of her. She opened it and stepped into the lab. Washu was seen at her usual place in front of her computer, diligently working the hours away. Aeka rattled the crab noisemaker that she kept over the door to let her know of visitors. She stopped typing for a moment and looked over her shoulder.  
"What is it? I'm a bit busy here now." She looked tired and irritated at something.  
"Excuse me Little Washu, but breakfast is now ready. Sasami prepared a very nice meal for us today." She looked at the floor while fumbling with her clothes.  
Washu sighed and stood up. "I could use some food right about now. I was getting cranky from working all night on an empty stomach." She grinned. "I guess it's time for some brain fuel. What did Sasami make for us today?"  
"I really didn't look at what she did make. But you know Sasami can make anything taste real good. She's such an excellent cook."  
"Yes, I'd have to agree with you there. Well, let's go. I'm starved!" Washu opened the door and gestured for Aeka to step out first.  
"Thank you Little Washu." She left the lab with Washu right behind her. "Oh, I still have to go get Grandfather. I'll be back in a few minutes, so just get comfortable at the table, all right? Tenchi and Ryoko will be joining us very shortly." Aeka checked the time. It was almost eight o'clock.   
Washu went over to the table, exclaiming at all the food that was available. Her computer appeared in front of her as she analyzed the balance of nutrients from the various foods. Just one of her favorite things she enjoyed doing. Aeka giggled softly and left for the shrine. As she got to the long stairway, she could see Grandfather already on his way down. She waved toward him and he waved back.  
"Breakfast is ready. Come and get it while it's still hot," she said as he reached the bottom step. He grinned and they both walked off to the table together.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi were still on early morning patrol. They had just completed a hard day's work and were both tired and hungry for some real food.  
"These ration bars that HQ calls food is horrible. Tastes like cardboard," complained Mihoshi, who had finally gotten hungry enough to try to eat one.  
"Well, they will keep us alive if we ever do have to eat them. Why couldn't you have waited another five minutes? We'll be home by then, and Sasami will have breakfast all ready for us." Kiyone looked at Mihoshi with disgust and irritation. She still couldn't understand why Mihoshi would act like such a ditz so often. Even the simplest tasks she would botch. It was amazing she could even breathe on her own. Kiyone continued to scowl, but her expression softened and she hit the throttle, causing the patrol ship to accelerate to a higher speed.  
"Well, I just got so hungry, and I had to eat something," she complained again. "Well, we'll be home in a few minutes so I guess that's okay."  
After about five minutes of silence, they entered Earth's atmosphere, and sped toward Tenchi's house. They could still see the shadowy line of night and day from Earth's orbit. A minute later, they were hovering over his house. They landed in the backyard, exited the ship, and then put the ship into subspace, where it would be protected from thieves and the elements. The perfect garage!  
Walking inside, they could see everybody just getting seated around the dining table. "Right on time." Kiyone smiled and waved. Everybody turned toward them and waved back.  
"Welcome back, Kiyone and Mihoshi," Aeka said from her seat beside Tenchi. "Did everything go okay out there today?"  
"Yeah, we didn't have a single emergency or call today. It was seven hours of pure boredom. Mihoshi of course just watched TV almost the whole time. When she wasn't doing that, she was sleeping."  
"Hey, I was paying attention to the radar scope too, you know."  
"How could you have been paying attention to it when you were sleeping!!!" Kiyone shouted. Mihoshi just looked taken aback. She turned red, but didn't say anything.  
"Well, girls, just come on over here and eat breakfast. There is plenty to go around, so dig in!" Tenchi said from his position between Aeka and Ryoko. Kiyone and Mihoshi both took their usual seats opposite of Tenchi and Ryoko and each grabbed a plate, a pair of chopsticks, and a napkin.  
"Wow, Sasami, you really went out of your way today? Is there any special occasion?" Kiyone inquired.  
"No, I just felt really good today and wanted to prepare a nice meal for everybody." Sasami responded.  
"Yum! Mihoshi, could you please pass the shrimp tempura?" Washu asked.  
"Sure! Here you go." She lifted the plate and passed it over Kiyone's head, spilling a little of the juice right on her hair. "Uh, oops. Sorry Kiyone."  
She just glared at her, and wiped the juice up with her napkin. "Well, I need a bath anyway. Don't worry about it. Just don't pass things over people's heads anymore, alright?"  
"Tenchi, could you please pass the miso soup?" Washu smiled at him.  
"Sure, here you are."  
"Thanks."  
Everybody ate breakfast in earnest. It vanished within twenty minutes, and all that was left was a mess of empty plates and full stomachs. Out of nowhere, Tenchi let out the biggest belch he ever made. Everybody stared at him, and then started laughing. He turned red and started laughing too.  
"Ahhh," he said. "Gone, but not forgotten. Sorry about that. It came out of nowhere."  
Everybody was still chuckling and giggling. Especially Ryoko.  
"Wow Tenchi! I never knew you had that kind of power in you, my boy!" She slapped him on the back.   
Everybody started laughing again, except for Aeka, who just started at the stack of dirty dishes. She got up along with everybody else and grabbed the dishes, then went into the kitchen with Sasami.  
"What's the matter, Aeka?" Sasami looked concerned since her sister didn't find the event earlier funny at all.  
"Oh, nothing. Sorry, Sasami. Can I help you with the dishes?"  
"That's okay, I can take care of this stuff myself. Just go take it easy today. You've been busy for the entire week so far and you deserve a break."  
"But you don't look to take a break." Aeka looked dejected.  
"Well, that's because I choose not to. I love being a busybody, always doing something around the house. I love being busy. Back on Jurai it was boring because I never did anything fun or otherwise. Here, it's different. I know what it's like to be a normal person, and I love it."  
"I see. Okay, maybe I'll go do the laundry or something. It's been a while since anybody has done that."  
Aeka turned and left the kitchen with Sasami watching her with a real concerned look on her face.   
  
In outer space, a small space pod was hurtling toward Earth. Its sole occupant was a male, about twenty-two in age. He was human in appearance and well built. He was wearing normal Earth clothes. He had on a normal pair of blue pants with a light blue, logo-less t-shirt. He had black, spiky hair and black eyes. He was in stasis for the entire duration of his trip. The computer system onboard the space pod, upon detecting Earth on its sensors, initiated the wakeup sequence. It initiated a vapor bath, and then started beeping.  
Groaning and stretching, he started to come around. He shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Yawning and stretching again, he hit the button on the computer console to stop the horrid beeping noise. Punching in few buttons, he initiated voice commands.  
"Voice commands ready," his computer responded in its feminine voice.  
"Computer, where are we?"  
"We are approaching Earth. Estimated time of arrival, ten minutes."  
"Computer, have you detected the presence of Zorpheus on this planet?"  
"Negative."  
"Whew. That's good. I made it here before he did. Computer, scan for ki signatures."  
"Scanning… Multiple ki signatures found. Displaying them from most powerful to least powerful."  
He watched the numbers scroll up his display.  
"Hmm… only a hundred for the most powerful? Well, that's nothing to worry about. Computer, land our ship nearby those powers, but do it discretely. I don't want to attract any attention."  
"Affirmative."  
He sighed to himself. He blessed his good fortune for making it to this planet before his rival had. Zorpheus still had to figure out what planet he needs to go to for his treasure. That treasure is something known as Dragonballs. According to legend, these seven balls, when brought together, can summon a great dragon, which can grant wishes. The thought of immortality was too much for Zorpheus to bear, and he desired that above all else. He became obsessive, and stopped at nothing to get his wish. Being his partner and friend for a long time, he tried to sway Zorpheus from this wish, but to no avail. Both Zorpheus and he were very close in strength. However, Zorpheus was slightly weaker and slower. But knowing his rival well, he was certain that Zorpheus was training at his hardest.  
His spacecraft started howling as it entered the Earth's atmosphere. "One minute till landing," his computer quipped. The new arrival to planet Earth sat back and waited for landing.  
  
  
Yosho had returned to his shrine on top of the hill. He was still full from breakfast. For once, he really indulged himself and over-ate a little so now he was feeling the after-affects of it. He entered the office and sat down at his table to continue his work. He started working, but this time he was distracted. He could sense someone coming up to the shrine. This is unusual, but it's always nice to have someone new pay respects to the shrine. He sensed him finally making his way to the top of the hill, and felt him move toward the shrine office. Assuming this person wanted to visit or discuss something with him, he stood back up and walked back toward his door, just as the visitor knocked on it.  
He slid back the door and was taken aback. The man was quite tall, nearly as tall as he was. Well built too.  
"Hello. How can I help you," questioned Yosho.  
"Hi." He looked quizzically at Yosho. "Aren't you Prince Yosho?"  
Again, Yosho was surprised. "How did you know that? Almost nobody knows that name." He looked into his black eyes.  
"I can sense your ki level. I've sensed it before quite a while ago. Your ki signature matches that of Prince Yosho, of Jurai." He smiled.  
"Ki level? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. You refer to it as your Jurai power. I'm referring to your life force."  
"I see. But, who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Russ." He extended his hand.  
Yosho looked surprised, but he took his hand and smiled. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Russ. Please, join me inside here so we can talk. You can explain why you're here. I can tell you're not human, and you're very strong. Strange though, why do you have a human name?"  
"Correct. I'm actually from a race called Sayajin. Or, everybody just calls us Sayins. We're human in appearance, aside from everybody having spiky black hair, black pupils, and some of us have a tail. My name is definitely Earth-based. My parents had visited Earth many years ago, and decided then that I would have a human name. But anyway, thank you for the invite. I'd love to discuss some things with you." He looked back into Yosho's violet eyes.  
The room was well lit and was actually quite comfortable. Russ could hear the birds chirping and feel a soft breeze blowing through the room. The sun was nice and bright, and it just felt good to be on a planet again. Being in a sterile spaceship for over nine months was enough to drive anybody insane.  
"Please, have a seat." Yosho took a seat across the table. He picked up a pot of green tea, and poured two cups. He slid the second cup over to Russ, who picked it up and took a sip. He grimaced, finding that he did not like the flavor of it at all.  
But to be polite, he smiled and swallowed. "Thanks. I haven't had a natural beverage in a long time."  
Yosho chuckled. "It's okay if you don't like it. It's an acquired taste." He shifted positions to an Indian style posture. "So, please, explain why you're here."  
Russ sighed. "I'm here to stop an evil that will eventually make its way to Earth. Unfortunately, I really can't tell you more than that. Doing so could really mess up a lot of things on this planet. But in a way, I'm here to protect this planet and it's inhabitants against a very powerful foe. This man is on a quest, and his quest will eventually bring him here." Russ had a worried look on his face.  
Yosho noticed it. "You're worried, aren't you?"  
Russ looked back at Yosho. "Yes, of course. He's nearly as strong as I am. I'm going to need to train a lot in order to stay ahead of him. The problem is that I'm not sure where I can train and keep it secret from everybody else. Secondly, I don't have anywhere to stay. I'm here alone. I came in a tiny little space pod which is only large enough to seat one person moderately comfortably, but even so, it's no place to live."  
Yosho looked back at Russ, who as now staring out the window. "You're welcome to stay with us if you want. We're already pretty crowded, but I think we can fit one more. You'll share a room with my grandson, Tenchi. He's a very nice, well-mannered young man. He's a little younger than you are… I think. But that's irrelevant anyway. What do you think?"  
Russ looked back at Yosho and smiled. "I appreciate your offer. Lead the way! Oh, one more thing. I have a voracious appetite. I don't expect you to take care of me. But I do appreciate the roof over my head."   
"Hey, it's no problem. We have a few people at the house who eat way more than most do anyway."  
"Thanks again. I very much appreciate it." Russ and Yosho both stood up and opened the door out to the shrine, slowly making their way over to Tenchi's home. 


End file.
